


House of Memories (Bill Cipher/Reader)

by Deadly_Solarity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Solarity/pseuds/Deadly_Solarity
Summary: "Promise me a place in the house of memories"Y/N's headed to Gravity Falls, only to find some one in her dreams who is unfamiliar to her eyes, but deep down she feels she knew him. she wishes to find the answers but the key to that memory seems to be lost. Will she remember, or relive all that happened?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	House of Memories (Bill Cipher/Reader)

-YOUR JOURNAL-

May 28, 2020

Im now heading to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. My mom sends me to the Mystery Shack to get rid of me. My dad is... doing better i guess. Im going to see Mabel and Mason Pines. Mason now goes by Dipper, but he's still Mason to me! I've been having weird dreams the week leading up to this trip. Heres a picture i drew of what ive been dreaming of

Heres a picture i drew of what ive been dreaming of  
It was so vivid. The man was singing "We'll Meet Again" By Vera Lynn. It seemed more like a notification than just a song ; Like he was telling me id meet him again.the vivid dream has stuck with me. I listen to that song now. Its weird, it sound like those musicals from the 60's that i never liked ; yet i play it on repeat. I think its funny, he played it on a musical medium im very skilled in. I find the whole thing ironic. Id rather listen to LA Devotee tho...

-END OF ENTRY-

_YOUR POV_

I ended up falling asleep on the train after getting a (Caffeine Drink of Choice). I was oddly comfortable for being in a train seat.

-DREAM-

I woke up to a monochromatic background of a forest. This all seems... Familiar. There was a piano in the center of the forest. I walked up to it and sat down on the bench. I popped my knuckles and set my hands on the keys. There was one song i remembered for the piano (Other than the Halloween theme) and it was House of Memories. For whatever reason, that song held significance in my mind. I started playing and shortly started the chorus

"We built his house

on memories

take my picture now

shake it till you see it

and when your fantisies

become your legacy

promise me a place

in the house of memories~"

My voice resonated through the forest, despite not having a noticeable source of any good acoustics. I felt some one come up behind me. I turned around and my jaw dropped at the person behind me. "U-uh h-hey person?" I stuttered out. "Hey Treble!" he said. "Uh. My names actually-" I was cut off by "I know who you are Y/N." I stop breathing for a few seconds. He sighed "Aah... My musical devotee. You must be wondering who i am!" He said. I just silently nodded. "The names Cipher! Bill Cipher!" He said cheery. "W-well, um hello Mr.Cipher!" I responded. "Please! Just Bill!" he requested. "Alright Bill!" I said cheerily. this all seems so familliar. "So Treble, Is there anything you desire?" he asked. "Depends. Does an abusive father and complacent mother seem like issues?" I asked, a tinge of sarcasm on my tongue. Bill just stood there, seemingly dumbfounded by my statement. "I take that as a yes" I said. I heard a loud horn. "Sounds like you're waking up Treble" he said. "See ya kid" and with a tip of his hat, he was gone. -END OF DREAM-

_YOUR POV_

I woke up to the train horn. "Gravity Falls!!!" The worker on my car shouted. I gathered my journal and laptop and hopped off the train. I get to the station In between Gravity Falls and Boring Oregon, to see Mason and Mabel Pines; two faces i thought id never see again sfter leaving California. Mabel ran up to me and hugged me really tight. "U-uh Mabel, a-air" I wheezed out. "Oh! Sorry Y/N!" She apologized. "Come on dudes, gotta be back by noon." Soos said, checking his watch. "O-oh...yeah" I said. This would be my first good summer

_________________________________________________________

Okay, so this is part one of this chapter due to already having 633 words. Hope you guys enjoy! :3


End file.
